


The World Entire

by azephirin



Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bible, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Female Protagonist, Gen, Rewriting Toxic Myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed unlikely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Entire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/101473.html?thread=22284385#t22284385).

It seemed dubious, that a serpent would proffer a strange multiseeded fruit.  
It seemed unlikely, that this garden comprised the world entire.  
It was easier than it looked, to scale the wall and sit on its edge, to look towards the horizon, where the earth ended and the sky began, and to plan her journey.


End file.
